Pokemon CreepyDex
by Rickudemus
Summary: Not all pokemon are cute and nice. Some of them are quite the opposite of that. Feel free to check more into the "series" from my deviantART account and see the pictures I have drawn for each story. The stories are quite dependent of their pictures. The link is in the profile.
1. Introduction

_**What is Horror Pokemon (Pokemon CreepyDex) you might wonder?**_

**It is various of stories I have written of all the joyful and happy Pokemon, but turned them into creepy, disturbing and maybe even depressing. If you do not like shedding tears or feeling bad for fictional magic using animals, these stories aren't for you.**

**If you have a suggestion for a Pokemon and/or a story, feel free to throw one!**

**I would also like to point out that not all stories are that scary or creepy; some are more, some are less. I just can't think of a better word for these other than "horror".**

**Please do enjoy!**


	2. 01: 058 Growlithe

**1. Horror Growlithe's story**

Loyalty.

It's what Growlithe is. They're loyal canine pokémon, who will do anything for their owners. They're amazing for policework and they respect their human partners, figthing along with them to make sure that criminals do not get away with their ways.

The element fire is blazing in their hearts; the symbol for love, hate, anger and absolute power. Like the Yin and the Yang, they have their light, but they have their darkness as well.

One can only love so much.  
To be corrupted by hate... What could lead them to that? What could make them hate so much, they would shed blood? To become so Angry that they are willing to kill?

Could the chase go wrong and the wielded gun would be pointed at the cop in blue uniform, taking a life in five seconds?  
There would be tears in their eyes.  
The criminal ran away, leaving the scene with their riches and wealth, not realizing that they had taken away the most valuable possession one could have; they had taken a life.  
Growlithe watched his beloved partner on the ground, who gave a smile. "It's the end, my friend." He heard. "But remember... You will always be... My best friend... I love you."  
The fire grew stronger.

Love, hate, anger and absolute power.

Other cops came for their fallen comrade, not finding the pokémon, the fallen one had cared for so much.

Growlithe's nose was strong.  
His eyes were dark, like two pieces of coal. His fur was darker, like it was burning.  
His teeth were sharp and they could cut flesh easily.  
His claws ripped the skin, watching the dark red liquid fall; the same liquid, his human partner had shed.

Growlithe's anger was raw, bitter and powerful. The fire in him was like hellfire; thick and hot like lava.

No longer could the sweet little puppy with bright blue eyes and a happy face, along with his wagging tail...

No longer...  
...could he be tamed.


	3. 02: 037 Vulpix

**2. Horror Vulpix's story**

What a cute little pokémon, isn't she? Who wouldn't love the soft fur of her, her beautiful tails and the happy, bouncy nature?

When you got her, she would quickly begin to love you. She would fight by your side, stand by you in both good and bad; just hugging her would make you smile again from behind your tears.

She would support you.

You two would train together, to become stronger and better trainers. Wild pokémon and other trainers would come to your way, challenging your skills to the top.

She would support you.

But even she couldn't always hold on.  
She fell on the ground, whining. Her paw was badly hurt from all the fighting. She was getting weak; her health was so low!

"You can still do it, Vulpix!"

With a hurt paw, she stood up, attacking.  
And falling.

"What the fuck, Vulpix?!" You screamed. "What WAS that?!" Vulpix is returned to her pokéball and you take it to the pokécenter to heal her up. Once out, you summon her, looking angry. You had lost a battle, because of her.  
"You lost to a weaker pokémon?! We're going to train HARDER!"

It got rough and painful, that one lose had corrupted your soul. "Attack! Why won't you listen! Screw the confusion, ATTACK!" You scream, not noticing at all what Vulpix is going through.

Her fur turned darker, losing it's silky touch. It was rough and heavy. It hadn't been brushed for a long time, nor had she received a single pet.

"ATTACK!"  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"  
"DODGE!"  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW WEAK YOU ARE!"

You would always be watching her back, sscreaming your orders. But she would not turn to look at you. She didn't want to see the person who had so much loved her when she had captured her and now treated her like this.

The blood ran down her sides from her ears. Her ears were in so much pain from the screams; the saddness forming tears of blood in her eyes, straight from her heart.

Her eyes... They were so lifeless now, like her soul was nothing but coal anymore.

Her soul was empty.

And it's all because of you.


	4. 03: 035 Clefairy

**3. Horror Clefairy's story**

The Moonstones are the most beautiful rocks in the world.

At least, for little Clefairys.

They loved the Moonstone to the fullest and would dance and sing for it constantly. When the Clefairy was strong enough, it would be turned into the beautiful Clefable, able to dance higher and sing louder.

All Clefairys and Clefables loved each other and their big, sparkling rock. It was their obsession and love; they protected it with their hearts, with their will, with their guts.

One little Clefairy was dedicated to the stone. She respected it and danced and sang for it. But she wasn't good at dancing, nor was she able to sing as beautifully as the rest.

But she would try and try, wanting to show that her willpower was just as strong as the rest.

She danced, jumping as high as she could. She pushed herself up in the air, smiling; she made it so high up!

She began tp spin, the heavy air pushing her towards the ground. It was a great feeling.

But to her misfortune, she landed on the rock and hitting her face, giving her bruises on her cheeck. When she got back to the ground, her shoulder was hit and she whimpered, holding her eye; it hurt so much!

She looked around, the others watching her in a disappointed matter. She had dishonoured the Moonstone that was now dirtied with a tad of blood.

They grabbed the Clefairy who was fighting back against them, trying to get away. They were hurting her!  
As they cut a wound on her stomach, blood came out and Clefairy was crying; how could they do this!

They held up a piece of the rock, pushing it inside the wound, looking almost frightened at the whimpering Clefairy.

* * *

The Clefairys and the Clefables danced ever so delicately, the little Clefairy watching them in pain with one eye that could still see, her stomach slightly open and her wings black, making sure she would not jump anymore and dishonour the stone.

Oh, how bitter she was. The bitterness turned her innocent, pink cheeks black and her tears red.

"Just because I could not be as beautiful as others...

...I'm being punished."

And her bitterness grew.


	5. 04: 039 Jigglypuff

**4. Horror Jigglypuff's story**

The round eyed, puffy pink pokémon who loved to sing; she would sing in the morning 'till the dawn.  
Oh, how she loved her own voice.

She would sing for others, so joyfully and proudly, feeling good about herself and her voice.  
But others could not stand her singing; the magic of her voice was so powerful, it made everyone extremely tired and finally fall asleep. No matter how interested they were, they were unable to keep theis eyes open.

Jigglypuff didn't stand it. She loved her singing and she wanted others to love it as well!

As a punishment, the small permament marker would make images of all sort on their bodies.

But she kept trying; she would not give up so easy! She would sing and sing and Sing and SING AND SING!

One after another would fall unconcious to the powerful song, making the rage in her rise. She would sing louder and louder, stronger and angrier. She would stand next to others, screaming in their ears, angry at them for sleeping through her song.

It was never any use.

No matter how hard,  
how strong,  
how loud,  
how angry...

No-one would stay awake.

She wanted to sing and sing and sing...

But the blood tripping from her mouth was a proof that her voice was already gone. She cried as the pain filled her whole body, torturing her whole existence.

As she stole some tape from travelling humans, she taped her mouth shut and cried, making her eyes red and lose her eyesight.

Oh, how she wanted to sing and see the smiles of others, telling her that her song is so beautiful.

She knew it was never going to happen and she would rather drown in her own blood than go on without being able to sing for anyone, leaving her only legacy behind; the broken, permanent marker...


	6. 05: 152 Chikorita

**5. Horror Chikorita's story**

Chikorita was a joyful little creature who loved to smile, jumping around in the grass, surrounded by flowers; the scent pleased her and relaxed her muscles and her mind.

She was fine with being on her own. She survived alone and had a blasting time just being surrounded by the flowers, every now and then peeking on other creatures and giving them a tease.

She didn't need a trainer, who captured her into a pokéball, training ger by forcing her to battle others.

She didn't need strength that was obtained by constant battling, running and working...

She didn't need a trainer to yell at her for her mistakes, for her losses in battle, for her weakness.

She didn't need a punch in her neck for not satisfying her trainer's orders and wishes, or for getting paralyzed or poisoned, fainting in progress.

She didn't need anyone to ruin her mood, lose her happines and making her drop her seeds, only leaving rotten holes on her neck.

She didn't need her leaf to be infected and die, hanging from her head, lifeless.

She didn't need her whips to rot and fall out in battle, leaving traits of blood on the ground.

She didn't need her eyes to lose all hope and happiness towards life.

She didn't need that at all.


	7. 06: 025 Pikachu

**6. Horror Pikachu's story**

Subject 048-PL  
Pikachu, male  
Date: 03, 08, 938  
Diagnosis: High level aggression, attacks people and attempts to kill  
Treatment: Level 5 potion - class A - type D  
Information: Pikachu is said to have been well behaved and a sweet creature, slowly becoming more aggressive and hostile for no apparent reason. We currently do not know what could have caused this behaviour.

Record of victims:  
- 1st victim, the owner; throat open, tongue pulled out  
- 2nd victim, the owner's mother; set the kitchen on fire  
- 3rd victim, owner's childhood friend, several scratch and bite marks on arms and neck, blood loss  
- 4th victim, a neighbour, heard the commotion and came out, same case as the 3rd victim  
- 5th victim, a police officer, trying to capture the Pikachu, having the same case as 3rd and 4th  
- 6th victim, a Jigglypuff, eyes scratched off  
- 7th victim, a Growlithe, throat open, seceral scratches in the face  
- 8th victim, A Chansey, stomach open, eyes scratched out

Information: We believe that this Pikachu cannot be tamed as it is; he must have hit his head at some point, taken some medication or been hurt by something deep. Whatever the case, we must put this Pikachu to sleep, as he seems to get more and more hostile, even injuring several doctors around and killing one of our care taker pokémons, Chansey.  
We have been watching over this Pikachu for several and given it medication, but it seems not to be very affective. Even tranquillaizer was proven useless.  
We will have to wait for more orders.

Date: 05, 08, 938  
Pikachu has killed himself by scratching his eyes out and even cutting open his own throat.  
We still don't know what happened, but we are still investigating the matter, proceeding to do an inner search on the Pikachu

Date: 06, 08, 938  
We found a piece of stone inside the Pikachu, which we believe to be moonstone. We are sending the piece to the laboratory.

The rock piece was indeed moonstone and the researcher sent us a note, stating that if pokémon swallow moonstone and do not get it out in couple of days, they will turn homicidal and eventually, kill themselves.

Pikachu's date of death is 05, 08, 938  
Suicide, moonstone incident  
Case closed


	8. 07: 148 Dragonair

**7. Horror Dragonair's story**

Dragonair, Elegance is her key  
Right beauty is her deed  
And the way she moves in trance  
God, It looks like she is performing a dance  
On came that man  
Not so thoughtful of a fan  
As was that elegance to be obtained by that man  
Indeed, that man, the biggest, biggest fan  
Respecting every beautiful feature

Is it wrong to try and make the perfect creature  
Sewing, it took three fairest of the Dragonair

Nothing had ever looked so fine  
Oh, and two cutesy and sweet Dratini  
That man was probably drinking too much martini

Focus gone, he mixed in a part of a Dragonite  
Only noticing the mistakes when he had gone through the night  
Ranting loudly at the failed creation  
Great was that man's frustration  
It is not what he had wanted  
Veins bursting he cried, his feelings haunted  
In order to forget the thing in a dash  
Now he throws the creature away like trash  
Great was the vengeance in Dragonair

As she thought, it was only fair  
Now the man rests on the ground  
Yowling as he saw the the object red and round  
Mutiny was not something he expected  
Only thing she ever wanted was to be respected  
Roaming now free, respect she will gain  
Everending story is the name of her game

If you read the first letters, you will find the lore  
Because . . . .


	9. 08: 007 Squirtle

**8. Horror Squirtle's story**

Squirtle was a happy little pokémon with a happy little owner. She was a little girl who enjoyed playing with her friend in the backyard of her house, always hanging out at the small bond they had. The bond had small fishes swimming in it and the girl and her squirtle enjoyed watching them all day long.

They would build small boats and put them on the water and watch the wind move them around. They would get coins and throw them in the water with an innocent wish or two, smiling and laughing; enjoying their life.

But while the two were unseperatable, the girl's parents were having tough times. Always arguing and fighting, never agreeing with each other. Sometimes the girl would see a little bit of it, ending up crying in the corner and hugging the Squirtle tightly. She wanted to do something, but the adults would not listen to her.

"I want mommy and daddy to get along again..." She whispered to her Squirtle. After a moment, Squirtle squirmed off the girl's arms and suggesting her to follow, who got up slowly and did just that. They went to the kitchen and the squirtle pointed at one of the cupboards, confusing the girl. She then blinked with a smile. "Candles! We could make the place romantic for them! Maybe they'll love each other again!"

As they took the candles and walked into the livingroom, they began to lit them with the matches. The girl smiled at the Squirtle as she kept going. "Go get those classes they drink that red stuff from!" Squirtle nodded happily and ran into the kitchen. He searched for them long, suddenly hearing the girl screaming. He panicked and jumped down from a counter, running into the living room and the place was on huge fires, holding the girl in the middle.

Squirtle used the water gun as hard as he could, but he was still so small and wasn't too good with it. "Squirtle, help!" The girl screamed, crying. "Help me!" Squirtle began to cry as well, shooting the water as hard as he could, but the fires grew stronger and mightier.

"It's no use!" The girl screamed in panic. "Run away, Squirtle! You have to save yourself!"

Squirtle kept on shooting the water so that blood began to mix in with it. His tears turned red as well and his eyes lost the bright, happy colour they had once had.

"GET OUT! IT'S AN ORDER!" The girl screamed, scaring the Squirtle. The girl collapsed having to breathe the smoke and the heat, making the small pokemon panic. As he was about to run into the flames, he was grabbed by a man and carried outside. He struggled hard in the man's arms, but he was too weak.

"There was a pokémon inside!"

"Where is the girl?!"

"I'll go check!"

The neighbours were going wild as the house was burning wildy and quickly. The little Squirtle couldn't help but stare at the flames, knowing that his best friend would not come out alive. He cried hard, blood dripping out his mouth at the same time. His stomach was aching.

His heart was broken.


	10. 09: 393 Piplup

**9. Horror Piplup's story**

Pride.

Pinplup was full of it and he would always be standing tall and be proud of what he was and what he did. He wasn't so strong as the rest of his kind, but he would not let that keep him down.

He was given to a young trainer who was only starting his journey and was full of excitement. Piplup was happy that he was chosen even though his status was lower than it should, but the owner wnated to give it a change. He would train the Piplup carefully; it was slow, but the trainer wanted the best for the Piplup.

One day, as the two were walking in the town, they spotted a familiar boy and a girl. They were the other beginners in the boy's village who had gone with choosing Turtwig and Chimchar. The boy greeted the two cheerfully, receiving amused snorts. "You still have that pathetic pokémon?" "I'm surprised it's still alive." "I bet it's been tedious battling with trainers." "What, can that pokémon battle?" They laughed, making the boy upset. Pinplup looked at his friend in sorrow, not knowing what to do.

When they leaved the town, the boy looked at the Pinplup with an extremely serious face. "We'll show those two! You'll be the strongest pokémon in the world and they're going to turn white when they see you!" Pinplup squealed, looking at his owner with the same serious face, both of them keeping up with their training. It was slow as ever and both of them got very tired by the evening. They rested near a river and Piplup gazed at the water sadly. He felt like he had failed.

The next day as they were beginning to train again, the two trainers arrived once again. "Hey, we want to battle with you." "Yeah, us two versus you."

The boy gasped. "It's supposed to be one on one!"

"Who the hell cares." "Exactly."

The boy looked at his Piplup in worry, but he slapped his chest and walked forward. "Piplup, don't!" But the Piplup did not listen. The boy swallowed, knowing that this could not be avoided. "Fine! I'll fight too!"

"Are you nuts?" "Humans can't fight!"

"Who the hell cares." He snapped, readying himself. "Give it to me." Sure enough, the other boy sent his Chimchar after him and sending fire flying around. The boy wasn't able to avoid it that easily and soon enough got hit by it, receiving rather bad looking burns. "Shit!"

Piplup became angry. No, he was furious. His trainer was hurt.

He would not tolerate that.

He raised his small arms and looked up into the skies. His gaze became hazy and emotionless as the dark clouds surrounded them all.

"What is this?!" "Is it Rain Dance?!" "That's not too strong of an attack!" "True! Turtwig, attack!"

But Piplup wasn't attacked. Both Turtwig and Chimchar were afraid. Tears were flowing down Piplup's eyes, red colour mixed in it. All four began to scream loudly and hold themselves tightly, suffering from wild pain.

The boy walked over to Piplup and watched the four suffer. He noticed that Piplup had the dots on his stomach gloving red and raindrops fell on the ground. They were red coloured and the boy knew exactly where it came from.

He chuckled as he crouched down and placed his hand on Piplup's head. "Good boy, Piplup. Good boy." He smiled, receiving a happy squeal from his pokémon. "Let's go train." He grinned and the two left the corpses of the two humans and the two pokémons for others to find and clear out.


	11. 10: 300 Skitty

**10. Horror Skitty's story**

"It's so cute!"  
"Oh, how adorable!"  
"I wish I had a pokémon like that!"  
"Can I pet it?"  
"It's so cute I could DIE!"

Skitty smiled softly at the people who were admiring her features, wagging her tail slowly from side to side. She was sitting on the park bench, watching people and analyzing them. They were all so pathetic, she thought. She could control them with just her looks only.

But she was bored; she wanted challenge. Someone who would not be intimidated by her looks, but her rarity and power or just for the reason for catching them all. She leered to herself by the mere thought.

Then she met him.

He was a cocky young man, who wanted nothing but to be the best. He stood in front of her, holding out a pokéball. "You're gonna be mine!" He snarled, smirking widely.

Skitty smiled, meowing softly. There it was. The challenge. She was fought with a Pidgeotto, who she could have easily won, but she wanted to be captured by this young lad. She wanted the challenge.

When she finally "belonged" to that young man, she was forced to train and hard. Skitty was enjoying it to the fullest, listening to every snarl and insult she was given. When the lad wasn't looking, she would smirk to her fullest.

She would gain levels, but when there were no signs of evolution, the lad got angry. "You won't even evolve?! What a failure you are! I can't believe I wasted so much time on something like YOU!" He yelled angrily, Skitty just wagging her tail in pleasure.

A failure? Oh yessss, she purred to herself. She sat on the grass, not moving an inch. The trainer huffed angrily again at her, clenching his fists. "Oh, now you've turned to stone? Fucking brilliant! I'm going to sell you to some loser and-" He was cut off as he stared at Skitty carefullym, his eyes growing wide.

Skitty slowly opened her eyes, leaving them only slightly open and watching the trainer with the most devious look he had ever seen. Small drops of blood came down from her eyes, freaking the male human out, but he was unable to move. Skitty smirked, showing her razor sharp teeth.

Only thing that was left of the trainer was a loud scream that nobody ever heard.

Skitty licked her mouth, walking to a small bond and dipping her face into the water, washing away the blood from her face. She heard people squeal behind her, making her look up with a soft smile.

"It's so cute!"  
"Oh, how adorable!"  
"I wish I had a pokémon like that!"  
"Can I pet it?"  
"It's so cute I could DIE!"

I bet you could, sweety. I bet you could, she purred to herself as she licked her mouth again while wagging her tail in pleasure.


	12. 11: 123 Scyther

**11. Horror Scyther's story**

Scyther sat on the cliff, feeling the warm wind brush his skin. He sniffed the air, enjoying the scent of the flowers nearby and smiling gently to himself. He got up and jumped down to the flowerfield, spinning and swirling in joy around the flowers. He crouched down and reached for the flower, wanting to sniff it closer.

To his sorrow, the flower fell down to the ground, it's fine body cut in half. Scyther looked at his blade, tears forming into his eyes. Why was he born as such a creature? He wanted arms like humans had; he wanted to hold things, touch things, pet things, like his precious flowers he loved so much.

He walked along the grassy field, his blades hanging down his sides and caressing the ground as he went along. Why was he shaped like some sort of a killing machine?

Eventually, he came across a young trainer. As he looked around, he noticed he had entered the bug catching contest area. He hopefully looked at the trainer, who was very beautiful human girl. She noticed the Scyther and beamed from happiness. "A Scyther! Now I'll win for sure!" She sent out her Furret, commanding it to attack.

Scyher gave up willingly, letting himself to be captured by the human and leading to her victory in the contest. They walked together, the girl admiring the Scyther to her fullest. "You are so cool! My mom has a Scyther and she's the coolest creature ever! But now that I have you, you'll be the coolest Scyther ever!" She reached out to pet the Scyther, who smiled in pleasure. What a great feeling.

They sat near a lake, watching the sky as it was getting dark and starry, the girl hugged the Scyther. "I used to be scared of the dark, you know. I was scared of being attacked by evil people or wild pokémon when I was asleep and camping in the nature. I'm not a good trainer and my pokémon aren't that strong... But now I don't have to be afraid since I have you." She smiled, caressing her cheek against Scyther. "Now I can sleep in peace."

Scyther blushed with a smile. He was about to pet the girl's head, but sopped as he saw his blade again. He couldn't show his affection to the girl with his blades. Tears fell down again.

For days they walked together, Scyther not even being forced to stay in the pokéball which made him really happy. They battled together and made great adventures together. The girl showed Scyther, how he could do things like human's did, even with his blades. He had never been so happy.

But there came along a strong trainer who challenged the girl's Scyther to a battle. They accepted, both watching in awe as they saw the Scizor standing tall in front of them. "Wow!" The girl squealed. "You've made your Scyther evolve!"

"Of course. It's easy." The man rolled his eyes while his Scizor smirked. Scyther admired the evolved form of his kind. This creature had almost human-like hands, which Scyther had always wanted. He wanted to become Scizor.

"Okay, Scyther! Let's show them!" The girl leered, Scyther following her command. He attacked, but was clearly weaker than the opponent. He was defeated, making the man laugh.

"That was pathetic!" He shook his head and began to walk closer to the girl. "And now for my prize..." He licked his lips, grabbing the girl who tried hard to escape, but she could not leave her Scyther.

"Scyther! Please! HELP!" She cried and cried. Scyther could hear her screams, but he couldn't stand up. Why was he so useless? Why couldn't he do anything for the girl.

"SCYTHEEEEER!"

No. He could. And he would. He slowly got up and glared at the man, who was violating the girl to his fullest, boiling the Scyther from inside. He readied his blades, beginning to charge towards the man. Scizor was there to protect him, but Scyther's blades were too sharp for him to stand in his way long. He cut the evolved pokémon's arms, jumping at the man and doing the same to him.

"AAAAARGH!" He yelled out, making the Scyther cut off his head. He kicked the man's body away from the girl, who didn't move an inch or make any sort of sound. Scyther got closer, carefully placing his face on her chest sideways. She wasn't breathing.

Scyther got up and cried out. His eyes turned coal black, tears of blood dlowing down his eyes. Why was this happening to him?! Why was the beautiful flower of his life taken?!

In anger, he made sure the man and the Scizor were in so many pieces that nothing could fix them back together again. He would make sure that these blades would not be forgiving ever again.


	13. 12: 249 Larvitar

**12. Horror Larvitar's story**

"Mother?" The Larvitar cried out in the forest, afraid out of his skull. "Mother!" She whimpered, falling down on her bottom, closing her eyes in despair. "Where's mother?"

She had woken up in the forest all alone in the morning, not finding a trace of her mother anywhere and already the sun was falling down the trees, taking the smallest light with it. Larvitar was shaking violently, rubbing her teary eyes. "Moooommyyyy!" She whimpered loudly. She had been told to not use the word "mommy" since it was the words only babies used, her mother had said, but Larvitar was falling into that level.

With short and slow steps, she kept on going and looked around in complete fright. It was dark and cold and Larvitar was so hungry. She never ate anything her mother didn't give a permission on, since she had had bad experience in the past. Her mother told her not to do things on her own.

But why was she here? How did she get here?

"Mommy..." Larvitar sat down on the ground, weeping. She was so scared of her surroundings.

Your mother doesn't care about you~

"Yes she does!" She whimpered at the voice.

No she doesn't~

Why else would you be here~

"I just... Got lost..." She cried silently to herself. Slowly, she stood up and walked around, not wanting to give up.

It's not use~

You won't find her~

"I will..." She mumbled, crying even more. It was already starting to hurt her eyes.

You're beginning to lose it; look, you're already crying blood~

"No! I will find mommy!" She yelled. "Then everything will be okay!" She began to run, yelping as she noticed fog beginning to surround her. "MOMMY!" She fell down on the ground, her tail suddenly feeling heavy. She looked over to her tail that had turned into something heavy and grey; quite like... Stone?

You can't get away~

"Mommyyyyyyy!" Larvitar whimpered, feeling something close. Very close.

It's over, little one~

Larvitar felt something sharp dig into her back, making her eyes lose all hope she had ever had. She could hear the rough growls of whoever had attacked her.

Faintly, almost like a nonexistent cry that was calling her; was it her mother? Could it be?

But before she could know, she lost her conciousness and her body was taken away by the Zoroark that had been taunting the Larvitar, wanting something for her cubs to chew on. She watched from afar as the hopeless Tyranitar called for her child, making the Zoroark snicker in pleasure.

Fooled you~

She laughed softly and ran off, holding on to the passed away Larvitar in her claws.


	14. 13: 019 Rattata

**13. Horror Rattata's story**

I'm just a little cute rat  
One kind not afraid of a cat  
I live in the forests, collecting food  
Living in peace is all good

There's no need for humans at all  
Trapped in a small red and white ball  
I hate those creature more than anything  
All they do is ruin everything

One human once tried to catch me  
Just a filling for the machine I was going to be  
He battled me long and hard  
To me, he was just a complete tard

I became mad and defeated his pal  
Making him whimper like a little gal  
Before he could call another one out  
I attacked him, screaming so loud

Biting into his flesh, creating pain  
This was not going to be in vain  
My eyes became twisted and cruel  
My heart full of mad and angry fuel

Finally, he fell into the ground all lifeless  
I smiled; he probably wouldn't have guessed  
The red colour on him suited him well  
Attracting other with it's smell

I lick my lips in pleasure  
Not feeling any pressure  
I'm a mad, mad rat  
Who isn't afraid of a cat


	15. 14: 026 Raichu

**14. Horror Raichu's story**

Raichu was a bad boy. He loved to tease and bully everyone, making pranks and cruel jokes on everyone. Sometimes going as far as to almost get people and other pokémon killed.  
He was pleased. He loved to see others suffering and begging for their lives; Raichu lived for misery.

But Raichu was getting bored; he had done so much and experienced all sorts of misery that he felt like there was nothing else to experience. He had to do something new and wild; he would have to actually take a life.

He was hopping on the sandy path at the edge of the forest, looking for his special prey. He came across many, but none was good enough. He was very patient, though.

Then he saw him; the perfect prey. It was a teen boy reading a book. His hair was partly covering his eyes and he was not part of this world with his mind. He was good at walking, Raichu noted. Not many could walk while reading so intensely.

He hid behind the bushes and began to weep. He made heartbreaking sounds as if he was dying. The boy heard the sounds, his attention drifting away from the book. He followed the sounds and entered the forest, looking for the crying creature. Asking for the creature to give hints where it was, the sounds stopped. He blinked in confusion, suddenly attacked from behind.

Raichu jumped on his back, wrapping his tail around the boy's neck tightly and sending small sparks through it. The boy fell down on his back, struggling. Raichu looked into his eyes with a sick grin as the boy's eyes grew wide as his life was fading away. He couldn't breathe and his brains were being toasted.

When Raichu let go of his dead prey, he watched his work in pleasure. Wondering what else he could do, he leaned over to the boy's right arm and bit a piece off, right under the elbow.

He hopped away, looking for more fun things to do and soon, many people knew of the trademark Raichu had gotten himself; all the victims, no matter what kind of death, always had a piece missing under their elbows.


	16. 15: 004 Charmander

**15. Horror Charmander's story**

No-one loved me. I was different, not like the others and everyone... Everyone disliked me for it.I was a little stupid and my flame was weird. It didn't burn right. It wasn't warm looking like everyone else's. My flame looked cold and weird... It was bright blue, like a lightning. It was burning mad, though. It was so hot that it even hurt myself. It was so hot. No-one dared coming near me because of it. They could feel the heat coming from it and they hated wasn't a nice kind of heat. It was depressing and heavy, almost like water.  
I reached for the back of my head, touching the scar I had. I got it long time ago, when I was just a little baby. I don't remember why I got it, where I got it or who did it, but I was the only one who had it and I was treated badly for it. I was not as smart as others, I wasn't skillful, I wasn't anything... I could use ember or it would hurt my head. I was a failure to our kind and for the fire users around the land.  
My mother had died a while ago, the only one who loved me... And she was gone... She was killed by other Charizards in a horrible way that I do not wish to remember... I miss my mommy... I sit in the cave where we lived together. Alone... I was scared to go outside and look for food, because of others... I don't think I even want to live in this world like this...  
Tears fall down my eyes and they hit the ground. My tears weren't normal, watery ones. My eyes were red, almost like lava. It wasn't lava, though. I know what it was. My mom had been covered with it when she was murdered...  
As the tears fell, a blue flame surrounded them, staying there for a short moment when the drop hit the ground and then slowly fading away. Just like he was, slowly fading away...


	17. 16: 043 Oddish

**16. Horror Oddish's story**

_Hey!_

_This is Oddish, your friend!_

_I'm really happy that I got to talk with you! Thank you so much for picking up this message and reading it! I'm sorry, if I've been too forward before, but I just like you so much! You're amazing, you know that?_

_How are you? I hope you're doing fine! I was trying my best to make you happy, but I guess my attempts were a little crude... But hey, let's not think about it, okay? I still love you! I don't mind what you did to me, not at all!_

_It really hurts that I scared you like that... I just... I just love you so much. I wanted to do nothing but good for you! My body is filled with bruises your pokemon gave me. But it's okay, I don't feel them anymore. I can't tell you why, but I don't feel pain anymore! It's odd, because my appearance has changed a little... I still have my red eyes, but they seem so hallow now... Even red tears are coming out! Mixed with his purple liquid... I think it's acid. I know that move, but I can't seem to be able to use it anymore..._

_Actually, my whole body is covered in acid. My leaves don't look as good as they used to... They're not the beautiful shade of green and they have so many holes in them... And so much dirt..._

_I don't know what it's about, but I feel fine! I really do! I can't help but smile now that you finally let me reach to you! Why are you looking so frightened, though? It's just me, Oddish! I'm sorry if me following you is scary... But I told you... I love you!_

_What? Monster? Me? No, I'm not a mons-_

_Huh?_

_What do you mean dead...?_


	18. 17: 016 Pidgey

**17. Horror Pidgey's story**

"You see it?" A young man asked as he kept a sharp eye to the sky, twitching in paranoia at every little sound he heard around.

"Not yet." A raspy sounding old man spoke as he held on to his bow along with an arrow, acting even more paranoid than the younger man.

They walked along the forest they were in, moving stealthy and trying their best to avoid anything that could cause much noise and thus a ruckus. "It's been six hours and we still haven't seen it..." The younger man whispered with a pessimistic tone, receiving a low growl from the other man.

"If you're scared, you can go. I'm not giving up 'till I kill the damn bird." He huffed, clutching onto his weapon even tighter. The younger male sighed as he kept following. He had lost faith in the mission long time ago.

"You hear that?" The old man stopped, watching the skies with round eyes. "It's him!"

"There!" The young man pointed at a tree ahead of them, both of them now watching the light coloured Pidgey groom itself on a branch high up the tree. They sneaked closer, the old man readying his weapon and finally taking a stance.

"Fucking bird." He murmured, his eye twitching as the Pidgey raised its head and turned his head to look at the two hunters with its bright red eyes. The man was faster as he was able to shoot the arrow at the bird, the arrow burying deep into its back. It screeched loudly, making a sound that a normal Pidgey never would. It fell down the tree, flapping its wings and trying to fly away, but eventually meeting with the ground. It jumped around, trying to get rid of the arrow, but failing at it.

The two men carefully got closer to the bird, which screeched loudly and angrily at the humans, its red eyes shining in the dark woods, black blood flowing down it's back and its eyes.

"Today you die, you monster." The old man spoke, getting another arrow and redying himself, while the bird watched angrily, spreading its wings and starting to flap them manically.

"Watch out!" The younger man shouted, but it was too late. Their screams died within the forest and neither were ever found.

All that was left, was the red eyed Pidgey with an arrow on its back, still taunting the people with its horrid screechs.


	19. 18: 133 Eevee

**18. Horror Eevee's story**

"You want me to evolve?!" Eevee hissed angrily at her owner, showing her shiny teeth as the trainer kept her violently shaking hands in front of her, scared out of her life of her pokémon.

"P-please, don't be mad... I just... I've always wanted a-"

"Don't be mad?!" Eevee growled, interrupting her trainer's words, watching her manically. "All of you are just the same! All of you just want my kind, so you can experiement on us with your stones and whatnot! I'm tired of it!" She puffed her fur, stepping in the room furiously.

The trainer pressed her hands against her chest, feeling ashamed. She could understand her friend's words, while others didn't, but she couldn't understand the emotions of her evolution. She never had any idea that Eevee would be so much against. She had thought that she was excited about it... Like she was, like any trainer would be...

"All of you put o much pressure on us! You don't care about us before we are evolved! One wants a Flareon, one wants a Jolteon, one wants an Umbreon, but no, not Eevee! We're weak! We don't know any good moves!" She glared at her trainer angrily, who backed away from her furious friend.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't know!" She stuttered, making the Eevee chuckle in disappointment while she shook her head.

"You didn't know? What a great fucking friend." She growled, slowly getting closer to her. "I trusted you. Hell, I thought you listeneed to me, when I told you that I didn't like the idea of evolving!"

"But I thought-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Eevee went mad as she attacked her owner, biting her hand, her leg, her neck, her chest, anywhere she could. She made quite a mess and the blood was getting everywhere.

"S-stop..." The trainer whimpered as she was laying on the floor, crying. Eevee was tepping on her stomach, watching her with empty, red eyes.

"If you promise to listen to me once and never, ever evolve me." Eevee hissed, making the trainer nod. Eevee licked her lips and laid down on her trainer's chest, smiling in comfort. "I'm glad we talked this out like adults."


	20. 19: 151 Mew

**19. Horror Mew's story**

_Legendary Pokemon Researcher_

_Mew, the grandparent of all pokemon, the most rare of them all. They are seen as sweet, pink, floating cats, who love to play around and do no harm._

_But were they, really?_

_Why are they so rare now? Where did they all go? What happened to all of them?_

_Due to my research these past months I was finally able to find out something. All Mews weren't that sweet to be around with. A lot of them were actually quite hungry of power and they loved to bully others with their skills. They were able to learn any move and they were pshychic type, so it was easy to be able to get manic with all that power._

_Some were really cruel and even killed people and other pokemon for fun. They loved to create fear in the most extreme ways._

_Because of this great problem, some really brave people began to gather around pokemon and train them with numerous of ways. They trained hard and began to hunt these dangerous pokemon and finally create a peaceful land. These people would later be called Trainers, but at the time, they were simply called Hunters. They hunted down every Mew they possibly could, even getting rid of the ones, who wanted nothing but to make friends._

_They couldn't take the risk of them spreading around anymore and killing more people. One could never be sure what Mew would attack until they were the ones being attacked. Had they taken the time to ponder, they would have already been dead._

_The Mew's loved pain, even on themselves. Leaving them suffering would only please them and they would still be able to attack. They had to be killed and not be shared with mercy._

_I can't help but sigh at the research I've made. Such beautiful creatures and they had to get themselves killed like this... I wish I could be able to see one, even if it was a bloodsucking monster. I guess I'm just weird that way._

_I think I'll research Mewtwo next and see what I can find._

_-LPR-_


	21. 20: 124 Jynx

**20. Horror Jynx's story**

One dance for You  
One stab in the back  
What did I do  
To deserve Your attack

Two dances for You  
Two stabs in the chest  
What did I do  
I was supposed to be the Best

Three dances for You  
Three stabs in the face  
What did You do  
That got me trapped in this mace

Four dances for You  
Four stabs in Your left arm  
What did I do to You  
I never meant any harm

Five dances for You  
Five stabs in Your right arm  
What did You do  
No-one can resist your Charm

One, two, three, four  
Five, six and maybe more  
You should've loved only me  
If you had, this way things would not be

You were my trainer and my Love  
So why would you catch another  
She is like a fragile dove  
Your words make her stutter

Ten, eleven  
Twelve and thirteen  
I won't forgive You  
You were too mean

We were meant to be  
Why couldn't You see?

No more dances for You  
It's the least I can do


	22. 21: 572 Minccino

**21. Horror Minccino's story**

"No matter how I brush, it won't go away." Little Minccino cried softly to herself. She would keep cleaning the small home of her's, trying to make it sparkling clean.

But she couldn't do much on her own.

Minccino was still so small. She could get herself food, just barely, but she was so sad and lonely. All she could do, was to try and clean up her home.

"If I clean it up, you'll come back, won't you?" She softly asked as she kept going, brushing and brushing to the exit of the small cave. The faint evening light revealed the little pokemon for a moment, showing the blood on her tail, most of it dried up a while ago.

She cried again as she stepped back into the cave, heading over to the body resembling a Cinccino. It was lifeless. Minccino placed her paws on the fur, shaking the body as she cried. "I cleaned it now... Please come back..." She whimpered, her tears dark shade of red in the dark cave. "Isn't it good enough yet?" She pressed her face on the fur of Cinccino, sobbing. "Mommy... Please come back... I promise I won't disobey you again... I promise I won't go outside on my own at night... I promise I will stay by your side so I won't get caught... I promise I won't get you hurt again, mommy..."

Minccino curled next to the cold body, still brushing the ground gently as her eyes began to close. "Please don't leave me alone, mommy... I promise I'll be good again..."


	23. 22: 001 Bulbasaur

**22. Horror Bulbasaur's story**

Subject 168-BM  
Bulbasaur, male  
Date: 23, 02, 940  
Diagnosis: The seed is rotting, acts as if drugged  
Treatment: Level 3 hyper potion - class B - type C

Information: Bulbasaur was owned by a gardener, who owned a gardening company; Bulbasaur had been normal for years, until at one garden it suddenly became sick and the seed on it's back began to rot.  
It began with Bulbasaur walking as if drunk or drugged, followed with dizziness in the eyes. It has also began to vomit every day, eventually blood appearing in the strangely blue liquid. The seed was slowly rotting, almost as if it had died which has never happened before. The smell of the seed is also very sickening.

Date: 19, 02, 940  
Research was done in the last garden Bulbasaur and it's owner had been working at. We received many samples, but it's going to take time to run them through and find out what is going on.  
Bulbasaur has also began to shed tears of blood, some of it mixed in the blue liquid that comes out of it's mouth.

Date 20, 02, 940  
First two samples came out, but we found nothing. Everything was clean.

Date 21, 02, 940  
More samples were delivered to the lab. It doesn't seem good, there is some sort of an odd spore in the samples that might have been the cause. We can't tell what it is or where it came from. We are asking the owner of the garden about it.

Date 22, 02, 940  
Bulbasaur is suffering deeply. It's moaning and growling in a heartbreaking manner. We can't probably save it anymore; the seed is already fully rotten. The owner of the garden denies everything about the spore, but the police was able to find evidence of them spreading a weed killing spore in the garden to keep unwanted weeds away. Bulbasaur had accidently eaten this spore somewhat, beginning to kill it inside.

23, 02, 940  
Bulbasaur's owner was invited to bid farewell to their beloved pokemon before it was put to rest. The owner was allowed to bury it anywhere they wanted.

We are still researching the origin of the spore and what it is.

* * *

Bulbasaur's date of death is 23, 02, 940  
Put to sleep, weed killing spore mystery  
Case closed on Bulbasaur's behalf


	24. 23: 079 Slowpoke

**23. Horror Slowpoke's story**

_"Incredibly slow and dopey. It takes 5 seconds for it to feel pain when under attack."_

_"Incredibly slow and sluggish. It is quite content to loll about without worrying about the time."_  
_"A dopey Pokémon that remains in a daze except when fishing with its tail. Awake or asleep, there is little difference."_

That's what they are now, sure.

But they weren't like that before. Oh no, long time ago, Slowpokes were very dangerous creatures, doing the most incredible harm to humans and other pokemon. They were vicious, blood hungry beasts, which is hard to believe from their current appearance.

Whether or not you would believe the ramble of an old man, like me, is up to you. I know what I saw and the big, lifeless eyes of those Slowpokes still taunt me. The veins in their eyes were extremely visible and their sharp claws would cut anything that got in their way. Even my own daughter...

So much harm was done and scientists and trainers got together to catch each and every one, so they could get rid of them.

But they didn't want to get rid of the Slowpokes entirely. They took out many of them, but saved a few to perform tests on them. To try to make their species peaceful and friendly.

It took them years of working on this project and many were doubtful towards it. Not many believed it could happen. So many deaths and traumas along the way, you could not imagine...

As they worked on the project, they began to modify the Slowpoke's brain. There was no other way.

I'm still a little paranoid when walking in the beach and seeing a Slowpoke fishing with it's tail with a blank look on it's face. It's not much different than from before and I fear that they will go back to their old ways again.

The story isn't much spoken anymore, for reasons I don't know... But I wanted to let you know...

Please be careful out there...


	25. 24: 150 Mewtwo

**24. Horror Mewtwo's story**

_Legendary Pokemon Researcher_

_Ah, Mewtwo. You might think there is nothing to say about Mewtwo. You know everything about them, don't you?_

_Did you know they made more than one Mewtwo, though?_

_It's a big secret among people, but as a Legendary Pokemon researcher, I feel my duty to let people know what the scientists are doing. It was a long, hard research, but I was able to find out a thing or two._

_Before the happenings with Giovanni's Mewtwo, they created more Mewtwo's. It shouldn't be that surprising, cloning is not so easy. There were many attempts and so many failed. The most remarkable was the thirteenth. The number of bad luck, right?_

_I didn't get much information out on the subject, as it is supposed to be a big secret. I met one of the scientists from the lab that was working on cloning Mew. How I met this person, I will not tell. I can't tell their name either._

_The thirteenth Mewtwo was out of hand. The ones before that had all died, never being able to see the light of day, making the number thirteen the first one to have a chance at living. It didn't work out well, though, since it became blood thirsty and mad, killing some of the scientists and their pokemons, who so eagerly tried to protect their owners._

_The bloodfest was a horrible sight and I couldn't imagine how horrible it might have been, but the expression of the scientist told me that it was a trauma that could even haunt their grandchildren. Mewtwo was ruthless. It beared no expression, emotion, nothing. Giovanni had ordered a fighting machine, strong and ruthless, but it had gone way wrong..._

_Somehow they were able to stop Mewtwo and this project was buried deep into the files. It was still something I needed to let you all know. Lives were lost and they were just going to pretend as if it never happened. That really grinds my gears!_

_The last Mewtwo, I don't know which number it was by the time, was a success. More or less, anyway. It ran off from Giovanni and no-one knows where it is at the moment. I can tell that this Mewtwo is harmless, at least compared to the thirteenth one..._

_Well, I guess this is enough of my ramble for the time being. Who knows if I am able to find out more of this case someday and when I do, you can be sure to find out with me._

_-LPR-_


	26. 25: 281 Kirlia

**25. Horror Kirlia's story**

Hop hop hop

Can you hear my steps behind you?  
Of course and you smile when you do  
I give you a hug and I smile at you  
You keep smiling, that's what you always do

My cheeks turn red everytime I see your face  
My mama tells me it's just a phase  
But I know what you mean to me  
But mama tells me it's never meant to be

Hop hop hop

Oh, I want to dance for you  
I want you to feel it too  
It's the least you could do  
For making me feel like a fool

My cheeks turn red everytime I hear your voice  
My mama tells me I don't have a choice  
But I know why I long for you so much  
But mama tells me it's wrong to touch

Hop hop hop

I won't give up for your heart  
Perhaps that is not too smart  
Your smile turns upside down  
It hurts me when I see you frown

My face turns red when you yell  
My mama says I will go to hell  
But I thought we were meant together  
But mama tells me I will burn forever

Hop hop hop

You're too cruel, you insulted my love  
I only wanted you above  
If I can't have you for myself  
Then you better give up yourself

My feet turn red when I step on your blood  
My mama cries and the river will flood  
But I won't cry or feel sad  
But mama keeps telling that I have been bad

It was all your fault, I just wanted love  
Medium or rare, maybe even raw  
But I don't care, even if you and mama say  
"Burn in hell, you filthy, filthy gay."


	27. 26: 038 Ninetails

**26. Horror Ninetail's story**

Oh, I am so beautiful~

Not only am I Ninetails, but my fur is a beautiful shade of blue, making me the most beautiful pokemon in all lands. It was great to be a shiny Ninetails, as people called me!

Nothing else matters than myself. I don't care for others. They admire me, which is amazing, but I don't really care for them. I just love myself, more than anything!

I remember that one time that one trainer tried to capture me. Of course, catching a beauty like me would be an upgrade, but a filthy human may never lay their hands on me. He tried to fight me with his puny little Squirtle. Water pokemon, of course! It was so weak that I easily beat that creature!

He sent a pokemon after another, but when he no longer had any companions to throw at me, he was about to retreat. Oh, no. After messing with my fur, this kid was not going to get away so easy, so of course I ran up to him and personally showed him my power. The fire played around him on the grass and he was trapped. The fire got into his clothes and his skin, making him scream so loudly.

People came to his rescue and I fleed delicately. People watched after me and spread rumours about me. The boy was sent to a hospital and he just barely made it. Of course, he looks simply hideous now, but he shouldn't have messed with me!

But no-one ever does anymore. Well, one or twice a weak human appears and tries to finish me off, but they cannot win! My outer beauty is amazing, but the beauty of my power is even more amazing.

So remember this; if you mess with my beauty, I will kill you!


	28. 27: 108 Lickitung

**27. Horror Lickitung's story**

"Look, there it goes again!" A man pointed out to his companions.

It was a Lickitung. Nothing more stanger than that.

"Another one, huh?" One of the companions said, letting out a sigh. "Why do we even bother with the warnings anymore?" He said with a monotone voice.

"I wonder." The man said, sighing as well. He took out a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it. They all watched the Lickitung walk, until it suddenly stopped. It looked over to the group and walked to them. They began to dig their pockets, everyone throwing a piece of food on the ground, which the Lickitung ate without haste. After eating, it went along it's merry way.

"What was that?" One of them asked, the others giving him a gentle smile.

"That's right, it's your first time seeing it, huh?" The man spoke as he took the cigarette out of his mouth. "As sad as it may be, that Lickitung is what our town is famous for."

"Really? What it do?"

"You moved in here and you don't even know?" One of the men laughed, making the newbie growl a little.

"Well, sorry!"

"It's an awful pokemon. While most of them may be easygoing and harmless, this one doesn't fuck around." The man coughed, taking an inhale of his cigarette.

"What do you mean?"

"Lickitungs love tastes. They lick everything to track food tastes and anything that tastes good." He looked down in sorrow. "But this one... This one comes to people, demanding for food. We give it food so we can survive."

"Survive...? What...?"

"This Lickitung loves the taste of blood. Any blood. Human blood, pokemon blood... Anything goes. If we don't feed it, it kills us."

"A... Ha ha, surely you must be joking...?"

"Surely." The man smiled as he stomped his cigarette out, watching the nervous newcomer with a sweet smile. "Then go ahead and try it sometimes. Just like my son."

"You have a son?"

"Yes. I used to." The man nodded as he kept on smiling and walked away from the group, watching after the Lickitung that was still roaming around the town. The man growled to himself and whispered "I'll get you yet... I'll get you..."


	29. 28: 077 Ponyta

**28. Horror Ponyta's story**

The pack of Ponytas and Rapidashes ran through the fields, enjoying their everlasting freedom. They all ran with joy of not being captured by any of the humans.

Or so it may have seemed to the others.

The horses ran and ran, but always behind a certain Ponyta of the group. This horse had the meanest look in her eyes, the colour of red taking them over. The eyes had black stripes in them, which seemed to leak strange black essence from them. It was almost like oil. The flames weren't the usual colour of fire, not red or blue, but creepy black.

As this Ponyta ran along, small and short streams of black fires were left behind with every step. The other horses tried their best avoiding the flames, knowing the result if they got too close to it.

The pack finally stopped by a river, every horse taking turns on drinking and eating the grass, all, except the one with the black flame. The others stood away from it and didn't want to bother ir a bit as it stood on a hill, watching into nothingness.

Only one Rapidash stepped froward, glaring the Ponyta with his deepest rage. He lowered his head and began to stomp the ground, ready to charge. Others watched in horror as the Rapidash began to charge towards the Ponyta, who calmly turned her head, smiling devilishly. It jumped high up, the Rapidash running past her.

Black flamed Ponyta landed on the ground delcately and simply smiled. The stiches on her mouth prevent her from making any kind of noise, but she had no need for that.

Once the Rapidash understood that he had not hit her, he turned back and began to charged again. Again, Ponyta only smiled, but this time, she stood still. She narrowed her eyes, black flame surrounding her entire body, stopping the careless charge of the Rapidash.

The flame made the Rapidash scream in agony. The flame was hurting so much that it was unbearable. Ponyta simply watched the Rapidash squirm as he began to cry, whimpering and pleading the Ponyta to stop.

Ponyta just smiled.

And watched the Rapidash burn, until he was nothing but burned flesh with some of his bones shining through.

Ponyta looked at the others, who squirmed in fear, lowering their heads down in defeat. Ponyta stomped the feet and the pack began to run again, leaving the dead Rapidash behind.

And she kept on smiling... After every fool who tried to defeat or bother her. Every single one.


	30. 29: 052 Meowth

**29. Horror Meowth's story**

"Next!" The voice of a male doctor echoed in the hallway, which made a lady in the waiting room stand up and walk to the doctor while holding on to a cage covered with a blanket. "Come in." The doctor said and walked in to his room, the lady following quietly.

"Please do have a seat." The doctor said and the lady thanked, sitting down with a small sigh. "So, tell me, what's your mind?" Came a polite question from the doctor.

"Well, I..." The lady swallowed, tightening her grip on the cage's handle. "My uh... Meowth... She is a masochist..."

"Excuse me?" The doctor asked in confusion. "What makes you say that?"

"She..." The lady paused again. "She keeps cutting herself. She scratches herself until she bleeds, she tried to cut out the coin in her head and he keeps licking her own blood and even bites her paws..." She began to shed tears, her lip quivering as she watched the doctor. "I've seen her do it myself... It's no other pokemon nor human... Please, help me doctor! Make her stop..." She sobbed, biting her lower lip.

"I see..." The doctor coughed, walking slowly to the lady and raise the sheet a little, seeing the Meoth in her cage, nibbling on to her paw.

"Hurrrr~" Meoth purred as she watched the doctor and he let go of the sheet.

"Here is what we can do... We can take Meoth into care and force her to stop this way of acting. If she is this bad, we will have to keep her in constant look-out." The doctor explained, making the woman nod in an understanding manner.

"Alright..." She whispered, giving the doctor a painful stare. "Will you be able to cure her or will she... Die?"

"I'm sorry, miss..." Carefully, the doctor placed his hand on the lady's shoulder. "If worst comes to worst... But we will do our best..." He gave a small smile to the lady, trying to make her a bit more hopeful. "You can always come to visit. It would be required to."

The lady smiled as she looked under the blanked, watching her Meowth chew on her tail. "Mommy loves you, Sweety..."

Meoth didn't reply; she would just keep biting and scratching herself, her black paws covered in blood and her face filled with glee.


	31. 30: 261 Poochyena

**30. Horror Poochyena's story**

Where have you gone?

They say, you're gone far, far away from here... I don't like it, at all. I want you here, with me, like we have always been!

I remember when we first met... You were so sweet and weren't afraid in the least! I was going to bite you, but... I couldn't... Your eyes told me not to as did my heart.

You said I was your best friend. I wish I could have spoken your language, I would have told you the same! And that I love you...

This stone... It has become your new face... It says your name, the date of birth and the date of... Death... I'm sitting on top of you... Or, rather, your grave... You're under this ground, in a coffin... They buried you so fast, after the incident, didn't they? I was able to see you once after you and I were attacked...

That's right, the attack... The others of my kind who were to attack for no reason at all. We hadn't done anything, yet...! Yet they attacked us... If I wasn't so weak, maybe I could have saved you? I only got three wounds on my back, but you...

Oh... I can't... No...

Sniffle...

I miss you...

Why did you have to die... You had so much to do! It's not fair...

I'm so sorry, I couldn't save you... I'm so, so sorry...

But I swear... I will get your revenge... And mine...

All night long, people could hear the heartbreaking howl in the graveyard. It would go on and on, until the morning.

And every year, on the same day, the sad howl could be heard.


	32. 31: 010 Caterpie

**31. Horror Caterpie's story**

Everything was different when she was gone  
Everything seemed dull and grey  
Little Caterpie wondered, what have I done  
If not for me, momma, maybe you wouldn't be prey

Those flapping wings, beauty in motion  
Your voice, it works like a hyper potion  
The elegance and kindness that lay inside of you  
I should've told you I love you, instead of being a fool

Not much care in the world anymore  
Thought the little Caterpie, using the stringshot  
The sadness was overwhelming, taking fear away from the gore  
The more he used the attack, the bloodier ir got

Those flapping wings, no more can I watch the beauty  
Your voice, I miss the tone so soothing  
The elegance and kindness that once was among us  
I should've told you I love you, "but what is the rush?"

Momma, I want to be with you and tell you I love you  
Momma, it's okay, I regret nothing  
Actually, momma, I do feel kind of good  
Even though I'm dehydrating

Those flapping wings, I see you now  
Your voice, it speaks kind of low  
The elegance and kindness that should be in you  
I should've told you I love you, before you said "I hate you"


	33. 32: 478 Frosslass

**32. Horror Frosslass' stor**y

Is someone there...?

Hey, friend...

Can you listen to me for a while, there's something I must say...

I have... Done something bad, friend... My hands are still shaking and my eyes are foggy from the tears... But I... It wasn't supposed to go like this! I just wanted him to love me! That's all I wanted!

Oh... My... Trainer. He was the perfect person... He was kind to me, always he was... He would pet my head, when I did something good or when I was sad, fearing I have disappointed him... But he was never mad. He respected me and I respected him... I... Loved him... I showed him I loved him... I gave him a kiss, but he... He would just back away and give me a disgusted stare... I could see it in his eyes. He told me, he... That... It couldn't be that way... I was a pokemon and he was a human... And he was in love with another... Human...

That... That human girl! What did she have that I didn't! I had amazing powers that I could use to protect my love! I even showed him! THIS is my power! THIS IS MY POWER, CAN'T YOU SEE?! I'M WAY BETTER THAN HER!

I'm... No... I'm no better... Look at my hands, friend... They're filled with blood... Her blood... H-hi... His blood... I ki... I killed t-them both...

*sob*

I wanted him to love me... But h-he... Feared me... He wanted to get r-rid of-f mme... I couldn't l-let him d-do th-that...

*sob*

Friend... I appreciate you listening... But I... Must leave... I have to wonder away and live with this painful feeling... I must... Live with my punishment...

Oh, master... Why wouldn't you love me...

*sob*


	34. 33: 028 Sandslash

**33. Horror Sandslash's story**

"You know, I'm not that strange of a guy, not that special of a guy  
I have sharp claws and spikes on my back, so I won't meet my death  
The spikes protect me, keeping me alive, but oh my, oh my  
You wouldn't be able to catch me in the first place, great is my stealth

I'm fast and sneaky, I love to live underground, hiding  
You know, 'cause, I really fucking hate all you humans, you filthy things  
It doesn't matter if it's you or your pokemon friend doing the fighting  
In a way or another, what I will do, it really stings

I can and will cut you in half if you bother me and my peace  
I don't take lightly on you disturbing my lazy time  
Fine, throw your Charizard into battle, I will make him into grease  
Your bitter face, will be sweet to me, like a sweet, green lime

It's no use to cry anymore, your friend is dead, you dumbass  
I tried to warn you and your friend that you shouldn't disturb me  
Unlike most of this species, I've never had any class  
Although for most creatures, it never was a mystery

So leave me alone or I will cut you up; this ain't no lie  
Go fuck yourself or you will die"


	35. 34: 084 Doduo

**34. Horror Doduo's story**

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOUUU!"

"AAAARGH!"

Louds screams could be heard in the forest, most staying far away from the source of the noise as the ruckus was too much for others to bear.

A wild Doduo was stomping on a small, empty spot in the corner of a big forest. Both heads were covered in blood drops as was the whole body. The beaks of both heads were also covered in blood and little pieces of meet were sliding down their tongues. Both heads were screeching and screaming loudly, gaining a lot of attention, but not many dared to come within ten meters of the creature.

"YOU SICK FUCK!"

"NO, YOU ARE! DIE, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN WITH ME!"

"AS LONG AS YOU DIE!"

The heads of Doduo fought while pecking each other violently. Blood was spilling on the ground, but Doduo kept on stomping. The heads fought from morning until night to the next morning. The pace of the pecking and stomping became slower and tiresome. The heads became tired from the loss of blood.

"You are... The worst..." The left head cursed, giving a light, tired peck at the other one's neck.

"You're the... Lowest..." The right head said angrily, pecking the other one's forehead with the same amount of force.

"If only... We weren't in the same body, my love..." Came out a sad screech.

"I know... Farewell..." Another upsetting screech was heard.

And Doduo fell down, both heads completely lifeless as the regret of self-love darkened their eyes.


	36. 35: 093 Haunter

**35. Horror Haunter's story**

"P-please don't k-kill me!" The whipering human begged as he was chased against a wall. He was curled up into a ball on the ground, horror in his eyes shining as the haunter levitated above the floor, getting slowly closer to him.

"Why?" The haunter hummed sofly, blinkin it's eyes in a lady-like way. "What could you possibly say to me that would make me let you get away?" Haunter giggled, watching the human in a seducing way, it's twisted eyes shining brighter than ever.

"I-I don't deserve this... I have a family, friends, a girlfriend who love me-"

"Eugh, just shut up and die." Haunter grinched, waving her hand as a blue light surrounder her as well as the human. The human raised from the ground, tears flowing down his eyes. "You could've said something like "because you're so amazingly beautiful and charming!" but the moment is gone."

"Well, you're very-!" Blood flew across the dark room as the human was torn in pieces. Haunter sighed as the blue light vanished and the pieces of the human body were dropped on the dusty floor.

"I said, the moment is gone." She rolled her eyes as she flew through the walls, going to her favourite room and watching the world from the room's window. "They're ALL the same. Such wimps." She sighed again in a dramatic way, whirling around like a ballerina and landing on the old bed of the abandoned mansion she was living in. "If only a brave man would come my way and capture my heart... But I guess it's just a foolish dream..."

"You don't dare!"

"I so do!"

"Hmm?" Haunter heard some faint sounds from the outside and floated to the window, seeing some kids outside, probably daring each other to enter the haunted mansion. "Not again..." She sighed once more. "These kids aren't even worth the time. But I guess I'll go give them an innocent scare, teehee~" Haunter giggled as she went through the walls. "I can't have too many corpses and their pieces lying around~ That would be just rude for a beautiful lady like me~"


	37. 36: 162 Furret

**36. Horror Furret's story**

The hallway was dark and eerie. The lights were dim and it was sure than not many would want to take the job in changing them. There were grunts and growls along with the sounds of crunches, which I knew extremely well.

"Here it is." The man in the white lab coat said as he pointed towards a door with a small window at the eye level of it.

"Thank you." I nodded in gratitude and slowly stepped over to the door. I swallowed nervously and looked inside the room. The vision was horrid, to say the least. It wasn't my first time viewing such a thing, but it was the creature responsible for it. "Is that really..."

"Yes. That's your Furret, sir." The scientist said and I turned to him with a sad look on my face.

"So I take it there's nothing you can do about this behavior " I asked, hoping for an answer I wanted to hear, but I was also used to things going up the ass.

"Well... We're still doing some tests..." He answered, to which I sighed.

"Look at him, doctor. That's my childhood partner there, the sweetest creature I've ever know. He would have never hurt anyone, me the least." I raised my left arm, or at least what was left of it. My left arm down the elbow had been long gone and it was all thanks to my furry friend I loved so much. "He has eaten human flesh and I can't imagine what has happened there, but that person certainly did not believe that of him either. Can you fix him or not?"

"Sir..." The scientist breathed heavily, placing a hand on my right shoulder, giving me a sad look. "I do not believe there's anything we can do. We have run many tests, not only for him, but for the other pokemon here as well. We don't know what causes them to go mad like this and we certainly haven't found any kind of cure for it yet. I also doubt we will find one any time soon."

I gave him another nod, looking down a little hurt. Not what he said, but for the fact that this disease, or whatever it was, had to strike my little Furret.

"If I were you-"

"Do it." I said before he could finish his sentence and continued before he could say anything after that. "Put him to rest. He has suffered enough and so have I. He's probably hurting." I swallowed, looking away. I couldn't believe I would really say that, but it was my decision. I couldn't be part of this after four years.

"I'm sorry." The scientist patted me on the back and left, giving me some time to say goodbye.

"I'm sorry, too." I said, looking inside the window again, seeing my furret hiss and growl at the food he had been given, obviously angry that it wasn't fresh. "I love you, my friend..." My furret glanced at me and he hissed. His deep red eyes were stuck to mine and he licked his bloody lips, as if creating a menu of me in his mind. "I love you..." I whispered and turned away, hearing him dash the window behind me, hissing angrily and all I was left with, was the tears in my eyes.


	38. 37: 143 Snorlax

**37. Horror Snorlax's story**

Munch, munch, munch  
The Snorlax ate a lot  
Crunch, Crunch, Crunch  
It made 'em feel quite hot

Yum, yum, yum  
It's filling up his tummy  
Nom, nom, nom  
It makes the Snorlax feel so funny

Munch, munch, munch  
The food had quite a peculiar taste  
Crunch, crunch, crunch  
But Snorlax wouldn't want to waste

Yum, yum, yum  
It was actually quite tasty  
Nom, nom, nom  
No longer was Snorlax hasty

"The colour is quite strange,  
Red like a rose, with a little bit of black,  
Even the taste does not make me cringe,  
Actually, this makes a rather fine snack!"

Munching, the Snorlax happily ate  
Crunching, this food he couldn't hate  
"Yum!" the Snorlax said when the meat was fresh  
"Nom!" the Snorlax said when he tasted human flesh


	39. 38: 066 Machop

**38. Horror Machop's story**

"HEHHAHAHHHAHAHEHHEHAHAHAHAA!" Machop laughed as he smashed the boulders and rocks that got in his way. He was hysterical, happiness flowing in him as he got to break everything with his power.

Everything.

He didn't care what or who stood in his path. He would kill anyone, if he had to. The madness in his eyes rose and there was no stopping him. He would destroy anything and he was happy to do so.

Happy.

Only one girl caught his eye. One girl made him stop. Machop was in awe of the beauty of that girl and he could not destroy it. He wanted to protect that beauty.

Protect.

The girl was afrain and wanted to get away. She had seen what the Machop would do and she couldn't accept the affection she was receiving. Machop was heartbroken and mad.

Heartbroken.

MAD!

He would not tolerate this. He would not let the girl go. He would make sure they would never be apart.

Never.


	40. 39: 136 Flareon

**39. Horror Flareon's story**

_Teeheehee, I show no fear, I'm the creature they call insane, you see!_  
_But I'm not insane, I know I ain't, I can think for myself and I'm completely free~_  
_I realize you might be afraid, but you shouldn't be like that, it's not all that bad;_  
_I won't kill you, no, I won't even touch you, I just bring you bad luck, how's that?_  
_Your blood doesn't interest me nor do I care to take your life, don't accuse my motivations._  
_Just a little bit of discomfort and suffering makes me purr, it wakes my inspirations!_  
_My lust for those feelings are like no other, why yes, I wish I could show you~_  
_How my fur tingles and my mind goes blank when I see the awkwardness is true,_  
_So won't you let me have a little taste of you, let my black blood flow on your skin?_  
_Please let me see when you cry and struggle, excite me, oh, make it sting!_  
_Good God, you make this feel nice!_  
_My flames are hot now that I've tasted your spice~_  
_Licking my lips, I can see you break; your mind is shattering as you cry and cry,_  
_But you know you can't resist me, you can't cut me off, no matter how you try._  
_I may be just a cute little flareon, existing only for the sake of fighting,_  
_But for you, I do my best to make my love extremely frightening._


	41. 40: 182 Bellosom

**40. Horror Bellosom's story**

_There is a story, or maybe rather a rumour, of a sweet little pokemon couple that lived near a human village. The humans watched the two pokemon with joy and it gave them hope at darkest times._

_That sweet, beautiful Bellosom that danced her most sincere dances for her love, the shy, but kind Vileplume who did anything to protect his love. The two pokemon had no trouble hanging near the village and the people were more than happy to witness innocent love like this. The villagers did anything they could, to protect these two pokemons from trainers and any other harm possible, so they could enjoy their happy life._

_All they could do, was to try._

_One day, the pokemon couple never showed up. The villagers began to panic, but thought that maybe they just wanted some time alone with no-one watching._

_Then another day passed by._

_And another._

_And yet another._

_The villagers couldn't stand it anymore, so they headed into the forest near the village, where they saw the two pokemon travel in and out to. Hours passed and they were ready to give up, until they spotted something in the distance. They could see Bellosom dancing, but they could see that something was terribly wrong. As they got closer, the villagers froce. Bellosom was dancing in a pool of blood, around the dead Vileplume. He had been horribly attacked by God knows what, but he was in terrible shape. Who knows how long he had been dead. Bellosom kept on dancing around Vileplume, as if trying to make him come back alive. She kept on crying and crying, until her tears weren't clear anymore but stained with red._

_The sight was most heartbreaking for the villagers._

_They decided to bury the Vileplume and attempted to take Bellosom to the village to heal, but she refused. She was in a bad shape and she could barely struggle, but she forced all energy out of her and jumped into the grave with the Vileplume and laid down next to him._

_The villagers cried, trying to talk her into coming out of the grave, but she did not listen. She closed her eyes and held on to her lover. Knowing that they could not go against such love, the villagers buried the still living Bellosom with Vileplume with a heavy feeling in their heart. They felt horrible for doing such a thing for the Bellosom, but to them, it seemed like the only right thing to do._

_For days, a heavy feeling surrounded the village. The feeling of guilt was unbearable. They had done something horrible._

_Then, they saw two ghosts pass by the village at nightfall. The people were scared, but to their surprise, the shapes of the ghosts were similar to the two dead pokemon they had loved so much._

_The pokemon gave the villagers sweet looks and their voices echoed in the village:_

_**"It was most painful, but you did right."**_

_**"Thank you."**_


	42. 41: 356 Jirachi

**41. Horror Jirachi's story**

_Legendary Pokemon Researcher_

_Jirachi has been an interesting one to do research on as I had little to none information on this one; it is said to wake up once in every thousand years, unless you sing to it with a voice of purity, to grant wishes. All I have are stories of the ancestors who supposedly saw said pokemon._

_There was something that caught my attention, though; most people told me such sweet stories of this wish granting pokemon, but there was one family that told me stories that were rather... Unpleasant._

_It was hard to define the truth and false in the stories, but seeing the sincerity in them, I couldn't just say I didn't believe it. After all, I'm a researcher; I take any kind of information._

_Anyway, the stories were dark and how people had abused Jirachi's power the last time it had been awoken. They said that the three tags on Jirachi's head are for writing the wishes on them. A group of humans had lured the naive pokemon with them and written some horrible, horrible wishes on the tags. The family wasn't sure what the wishes were, but it had made the poor Jirachi lose it's couldn't comprehend the evil wishes of these people and began to go crazy. They said Jirachi began to hurt itself by smashing into walls, hitting and scratching itself, screaming in agony and whatever it could come up with. The group of people were disgusted by this pokemon, shouted unnecessary things and attacked the poor thing with their own pokemons._

_Jirachi was broken. It's heart was completely shattered. The group left it there, to weep from the bottom of its heart. It was even said that the eye of truth Jirachi bears, began turning red._

_I thanked the family for the information and left to do more research. All the other people kept telling me sweet stories of Jirachi and how it was all flowers and glitter with the encouter of Jirachi. How the stories of that one family differs or where the story actully came from is beyond me, but it felt more like the truth than the other stories. Perhaps I will find out more on this story in the future but for now, I will have to leave it be._

_I will see youall some other time. I need a rest now._

_-LPR-_


	43. 42: 104 Cubone

**42. Horror Cubone's story**

The pokemon they call so lonely  
Keeping to itself, avoiding sociality  
When mother passed away  
Traumatization in its mind will lay  
And now entirely  
It has removed itself from society  
Often weeping at night, mourning  
For its mother it saw dying  
Crying so hard, the skull vibrates  
"A plaintive amd mournful sound" it emits  
As the full moon raises, so does the Cubone so feeble  
The cries are now especially terrible  
The moon so much resembles her  
In sadness it howls much louder

-Cubone's PokeDex Entry


	44. 43: 155 Cyndaquil

**43. Horror Cyndaquil's story**

The trainer was young and innocent as any other would. She was full of passion and determination for her upcoming quest. Her eyes were beaming and it made my old heart feel the same passion for adventure I once had. They all did.

"Are you ready, child?" I asked her gently, receiving the most happiest smile I had ever seen.

"Yes, Prof. Elm!" She cheered, grabbing on to her backpack. I lead her to the pokemon that were eagerly waiting for a partner. I just wished she would want either one of them and would not ask-

"Where is Cyndaquil?"

There it was. I smiled nervously to her, going behind the table and petting Chicorita and Totodile that were sitting on the table. "Somebody took it. Wouldn't you like one of these?" The girl watched me in disbelief, folwing her arms.

"There hasn't been anyone yet." She said, pouting at me. She was right and I knew she knew that I was lying. I had to, though.

"You have to understand... I only have one and I can not give it to you. I will have to find a replacement." I explained, which only made her more eager.

"Please, Professor! I've always wanted a Cyndaquil! Can I at least see it?" The girl's request made me sigh, but unable to deny her, I took out the pokeball. Hesitating for a moment, the girl's curious stare made me release the pokemon from its case.

The look in the girl's eyes changed. The innocence I saw a while ago was being torn apart; it was the same thing that happened to each trainer I sent on their adventures, only this one was way too quick.

She watched the shiny Cyndaquil that looked more dead than it actually was. Its eyes were partly open, showing the pure, red colour as black liquid occasionally fell from its eyes. Its tongue was sticking out, licking his orange paws, wishing to taste blood in them. Of course, the last part the girl would not know, so she got closer.

"Please, don't step too close. It has a taste for blood." I told her right away, not wanting her to get hurt. Regardless of my warning, she got closer. The flames in Cyndaquil's back got dimmer the closer she got and when she reached for it, the flames were gone. "How-"

"I love it!" The girl cheered again, gently petting the Cyndaquil who leaned against her chest, still looking as dead as ever. It stopped licking its paws and was now just leaving its tongue hanging out, not doing much. "Can I PLEASE keep it?!" She begged, but I knew I couldn't let her keep it.

"Oh, no, dear... This Cyndaquil is way too dangerous. It has to be put down... I'm sorry, I-" Saying this made Cyndaquil hiss. It jumped on the table and attacked Chicorita and Totodile, forcing them off the table with a harsh tackle. It then looked at me, growling. I backed away, swallowing down the lump of fear forming in my throat. What really made me afraid though, was the girl; she got closer to Cyndaquil again and pet its head, smiling softly and so innocently.

"Please?" She begged again, calming the Cyndaquil down. It couldn't be that the girl was able to have some control over the cyndaquil, could it? Or maybe... Maybe the Cyndaquil was... No, that couldn't be, why would it be doing it to this girl, since there has been so many other trainers. It didn't make sense!

Just then, I saw the Cyndaquil grin it me. It was a mean grin, which made me shiver. I wasn't able to do anything right. "Take it." I told her sharply, which made her show amazing amounts of joy. "Just take it." I told her again and she took the creature in her arms, thanking me from the bottom of her heart and leaving the laboratoty.

I fell down on my knees on the floor, grabbing onto my hair as my body was shaking. Chikorita and Totodile walked to me, whining in both pain and sympathy. I hugged them both, letting out a faint sob. "I have made a mistake... I am so sorry..." Saying this made the two pokemon stare at me in worry and lean against me, hoping to comfort me, but knowing that this would come back to haunt me, I couldn't help but regret my own weakness.


	45. 44: 196 Espeon

**44. Horror Espeon's story**

Green.

For a singly coloured, I had been mocked constantly since I evolved. As an eevee, I was so beautiful and people loved me for my colours! The colour was pure and soft, almost like silver. Everyone envied me!

But now... Now I was this hideous colour, green. Why did it have to happen this way! ARGH!

"What a let down!" My trainer's friends pitied her. They all were these highclass cunts, who wanted everything to be pretty and perfect. My trainer dispised me as much as I did her.

"I can't believe I got stuck with this ugly thing! Green? Had I known that, I wouldn't have let my eevee evolve, eugh!" My trainer whined while I sat next to her. I silently growled, giving her a glare that she didn't notice. We were in the pokemon center, so I couldn't do anything, but had we been in another place, I would have killed all of them for making my life a hell. I've even got scars to prove their brutalness. Of course, I couldn't fight back, because I didn't think they meant it back then. I thought my trainer loved me. She was supposed to be my friend, my family...

"I think it's cute." One of the friends commented shyly, which made twitch my ears and the other girls disgusted. That's right, this girl never said much about anything really. She seemed to only tag along, 'cause she had no other friends. A pitiful sight.

"Excuse me?" My trainer laughed with ridicule in her voice. "Are you blind maybe or just stupid?"

"Come on now, you're hurting her feelings. She didn't decide on her fur colouring anyway." The girl said, trying to get the other girls to loosen up. It kind of made me happy to see that there was at least someone who liked my looks.

"Tch, what a skank." My trainer said harshly, which obviously hurt the girl's feelings. "If you like it so much, why don't YOU take it! You can suffer your bad choice to your grave!" The girls laughed, which made the shy one angry. I had never seen her like this and I couldn't help but feel kind of warm that she was getting so worked up because of me.

"At least I'm not a stuck-up bitch, like you!" She snapped, which made the other quiet. My trainer snarled, standing up on her seat amd slamming her hands on the table.

"What did you just say?!" My trainer got off the table and began to walk around it to reach the shy girl. As she raised her hand, I growled and used my powers to stop her. She was unable to move her raised hand and was getting quite wroked up because of it.

"What are you doing, you worthless thing!" She snapped, which only made me snicker. The others in the pokemon center watched hopeless as people always did. Pitiful.

I jumped off my seat and bit the shy girl's sleeve, pulling her out of the pokemon center. As we were getting out of the place, I used my powers to "blow up" my former trainer's hands as well as the others. They screamed loudly while I grinned evilly at their misery. The shy one watched them in fear and then at me as I purred against her hand.

"You're not going to hurt me...?" She asked and I gave her a kind smile. As pitiful as she was, at least she still thought I was pretty and that's all that mattered to me.


End file.
